Assassins creed: the lost assassin
by omegakitt
Summary: The story of an assassin from the kenway family in the future. Mainly the story of Kevin and his adventure in the creed starting on his 16th birthday. This is a humor and adventure story, and i will add characters as i feel like it And with each chapter it will be consisted of seven different stories. One story every day. Oh an please review! I read every review!
1. Chapter 1

The computer would begin to play static as a news reporter walked into the room.

Computer: If you are seeing this, i have died from templar hands and i am going to tell you who i am so you may finish my story, My name is Kevin, and I am an assassin. I want to tell you my story from when i joined the creed to the day i died.

The day i joined was when i turned 16 it was june 14th 2016. A monday.

Kevin: ughh! Why the hell does my birthday have to be on a monday!?

I said as i grabbed a bo' staff, then smashed the alarm clock. I got up and put on a pair of pants on the floor then put on a loose shirt that felt worn down but it still held, and then i put on a small backpack that held my telescopic bo' staff.

Kevin: Shit! Almost forgot Phillipé.

At the time I had a pet turtle, that i would regularly bring with me to a local lake to let him run around while i trained.

Kevin: come on buddy, lets go!

I said as i smiled to the turtle. Phillipé was about the size of my fist at the time. But i was interrupted by being called to breakfast

Kevin's mom: Kevin! Get the hell down here, foods ready!

I picked up the turtle and ran down stairs and just grabbed an apple then ran outside to get to my job which i had half an hour to get too.

Kevin: Shit shit shit shit shit! Im gunna be late and my boss is going to kill me!

At the time i worked with an old school martial arts instructor who was basically like a father to me, the man knew me since i was born, more-over since he was my fathers best friend since they were kids. His name is john and i forgot his last name, so i am going to keep it at john.

I got there in twenty minutes and john was already at the door, usually he would yell at me for being late but today he had a large bag and a gift.

John: happy birthday kevin, i have a surprise for you.

He smiled as he handed me the present and bag. I nearly fell like a bullet shot at the floor. But i stood in.

John: Ok, follow me. You can open them inside.  
He turned around and walked back into the building, the door closed behind him. I nearly kicked in the door i was so pissed but i got over it, i somehow got my way into the building, then set the bag and present onto a table.

Kevin: Thank you sir, and may i open the present?

I asked after i bowed to show respect. He then nodded letting me open the gift. I would open the gift but before i could, there was a loud explosion then the ground shook, but before i could even turn around john grabbed me, the bag and shoved the gift in the bag all within the blink of an eye.

John: Come on! We got to fucking go! They found us!

Kevin: Who!? Who the hell found us!?

John: Just shut the hell up and run! Get to the fourth room!

We ran as we entered the second then third room and we triggered a alarm that brought up walls that seemed to be made up of just pure energy. But before i could even speak john pulled a lever that made the floor fall too a room that seemed to be about 4 miles before the surface but as we flew down, there were walls sealing the hole as we fell down every ten feet. Then as we got to the bottom, the floor stopped slowly, then we arrived at a large room, with a symbol. As i looked around i asked.

Kevin: where am I?

John: welcome...to the creed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: stagger, stagger,eggs and daggers!

Kevin: Creed? What creed?

I said as i would get phillipé out of my pocket, to comfort the animal, who was clearly scared shitless.

John: The Creed of Assassins.

I was confused but I idiotically asked.

Kevin: Like from the video game?

John got a look that seemed that he was about to stab me, but he took off one of his shoes and threw it at me. Being distracted i got hit directly between the eyes and fell backwards, i broke my fall back slamming my arms out in a forty-five degree angle, making me fall without any damage.

John: No. The real Creed, and the real Templar are far different than the game. The real Templar are much more evil, and they kill those who find out their secret on the spot.

Kevin: Ok then.…

Just before it awkward, a girl came out of another room, she was sixteen, and she was wearing a BodyGlove full body suit that made it hard to look her in the eyes, she had purple hair, pink contacts, and her body curved in all the right places, her skin was a light tan but it glowed in the light, as from what i can remember her breast where around the cup size of a double D. She carried a katana and a titanium Bo' staff, a pair of brass knuckles that had a stun gun built into it. The bodysuit was a white with little specs of blood around the wrists and chest. At first i was shocked from the blood, then i immediately ignored it so i could get more information of what i was about to join.

Kevin: What is my role in all of this? And who is she?

I asked as i pointed at the girl cleaning a blade that was once a dark blood red, now a shining silver.

?: My name is Sam, may i ask why you are down here with my father?

John: He is joining the creed, and he is going to take down the templars for good.

I didn't speak out of shock and shyness, then i grew a pair and asked

Kevin: wait! How the hell am i going to do this if i don't even have any tra-

I was cut off by John replying

John: You have been trained, but lets put that aside. Your guardian is hungry.

Kevin: Guardian? What guar-

Before i could finish the question, Phillipé the once small adorable turtle, got onto its back legs and began to walk towards John.

Phillipé: I guess the boy never learned that i was his guardian after all the times i had to save him from doing stupid things?

John: Im afraid so.


End file.
